ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Abomination Defense
Abomination Defense 'is a tower defense game developed and published by 1001 Spears. The game involves a homeowner using a variety of different "defenses" to prevent an army of mutants from entering their house and consuming their heart. Gameplay In ''Abomination Defense, players place different types of defenses and warriors, each with their own unique offense or defense capabilities, around a building, in order to stop a horde of mutants from reaching the house of the residents. The playing field is divided into 5 to 6 directions, and an abomination will only move towards the area along one lane (the exception is if it has taken a bite out of a crashed drone). Placing costs crystal balls, which can be gathered for free (albeit slowly) during day levels and by placing certain defenses or warriors. All defenses can only attack or defend against abominations in the lane they are placed in. In later levels, players can purchase upgrades with different offense and defense abilities. The game uses many different level types and layouts. The game starts out in a front lawn, and progresses to night levels, where the gameplay is challenging without any replenishing orbs unless specific defenses are used. Other levels feature the country club, with a wadding pool added. The final levels are night country club levels (where mustard gas fills the right half of the screen except when specific defenses are used), an electricity storm level in pitch black (except when illuminated by flashes of thunderbolts), and aerial levels (on the final level, the player must face a giant zombie operated by a mad scientist who is also a mutant). At set points throughout the game, the player is either warned through a letter by mutants or addressed by Peter Pan to prepare for an ambush, where the game takes on a bowling style, using battlements to bowl down mutants, or a modified version of regular levels, where varying defense types come up on a small selection, and the player can use the defenses without spending crystal balls. The player starts with a limited number of defense types and defense slots that they can use during every level. The number of slots can be increased through purchases with in-game cash. At the start of a level, the player is shown the various types of mutants to expect and given the opportunity to select which defenses to take into the level. Many defenses are nocturnal, such as warriors, having a low orb cost, and are ideal for night levels. Certain defenses are highly effective against specific types of mutants, such as the Magneto, which can remove iron items from a mutant, such as helmets, ladders, and pogo sticks. The mutants also come in a number of types that have different attributes, in particular, speed, damage tolerance, and abilities. Mutants include those wearing improvised armor, those that are able to jump or fly over defenses, and a dancing mutant that is able to summon other mutants from the ground. At various points, the player will be inundated with a giant wave of mutants. Cast (in no order) * Colin Ford as Alien Linebacker * Maya Rudolph as Sniper * Jake Wood as Underminer ESRB Rating Platform: Macintosh, Windows PC, Web Browser Rating Category: T Content Descriptors: Blood, Fantasy Violence Rating Summary: This is an action/strategy game in which players create an army of powerful defense to ward off waves of incoming abominations. Whimsical defenses include human landmines, people tied to explosives, soldiers on wheels, and "Rock Trebuchets". As mutants enter the area, they are killed with boulders, kidney stones, ice cubes, tanks, and bullets that cause them to collapse or break apart bloodlessly. Combat is generally mild, although accompanied by realistic gunfire, cries of pain, and flaming explosions. Despite this, the cartoon-like graphics and comical speech lessen the impact. One mutant wears a helmet, when removed, blood is visible on his face. Common Sense Media PC Edition Age: 13+ Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ Summary: Fantastical romp has defenses saving the world. Review: Parents needs to know that this PC game contains a fair amount of mild violence. But that is done is a fantastical manner because the game is about defending your house from mutants by spawning defenses to stop them. All the defenses can shoot at the abominations, but they do it on their own once you create them. You do not aim and shoot the aliens, you are the strategist. The freaks either fall down or occasionally lose an extremity. Positive Messages: Fantasy defenses use nothing except aggression to combat the mutants. Positive Role Models: You are a man using strong defenses to save your house from enemy abominations. You are the hero in this insanely unrealistic planet. Ease of Play: ⭐⭐⭐ Violence: ⭐⭐⭐ There is no blood, but you are murdering freaks, not with your own firearms, but by placing defenses that shoot their own weaponry that destroys the creatures. The powerful defenses come is a variety of hilariously effective varieties, including bullet shooters, people strapped to explosives, human landmines, and boulder ballistas. One kind of mutant is wearing a helmet on its head; when removed, a large amount of blood is visible on his face. Sex: Some abominations are in their underwear. Language: A few uses of "damn". Consumerism: Coins can be bought for the game. Drinking, Drugs, & Smoking: "XXX" bottles can be lobbed. Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity 3/10 * Freaks are naked. * In the bible, it mentions one of the characters wanting to have sex. Not that sexual content. Violence & Gore 7/10 * The player gets the ability to assassinate mutants but it is not very gory. The player can crush boulders on abominations' faces, impale them with spears, explode them and run them over with bladed vehicles although it is not bloody, it is nonstop and gets violent. * The freaks are able to smash, kill and run over your defenses, which react realistically before death. * When mutants die, they become comically headless. There is a lot of blood comes from the neck wound, but nothing graphic. Apart from vehicle abominations which get blown up and Trolls, which fall to the ground with a graphic thud, while realistically groaning, then shuts his eyes. * The other exception is when freaks get blown up or consumed (Graphic). * If you lose, the mutants eat your heart and there is an extremely loud scream yelling. Blood splatters all over the screen. * Towards the end of the game Peter Pan gets shot realistically. Profanity 4/10 * A lot of uses of "damn" and "hell". Drinking/Drugs/Smoking 0/10 None whatsoever. Frightening/Intense Scenes 6/10 * All of the scenes in the Violence & Gore category. * Two fights with Doctor Alien, more if you replay the game (Which you can do). * Giant tsunamis can be creepy in Eternal Survival. * The abominations will horrify young players. * The credits have a song which is a little terrifying for children. ESRB/USA - Rated T for Blood, Fantasy Violence PEGI/EU - Rated 16+ because it contains: Realistic looking violence.Category:Video Games Category:T-Rated games Category:Dark Comedy Category:Apocalypse Category:Post-apocalyptic video games Category:PEGI 16